Physical layer management (PLM) systems are of growing interest in the communications industry today due to the growing size and complexity of data centers and enterprise networks. A PLM system provides automatic documentation of the physical layer (for example, a system comprising the patch field and the horizontal cabling) and assists in providing patch cord guidance for moves, adds and changes (MAC's) to the patch connections within a network. The present invention offers a radio frequency identification (RFID) technique that can improve the physical layer management system. RFID technology can be used to eliminate the galvanic connection between the plug ends of a patch cord and the patch panel(s), as found in prior PLM systems, as well as to provide Ethernet switch connectivity information that reduces the need for additional special hardware on the patch panel, such as non-uniform, specialized ports for acquiring connectivity information.